Just a Yaoi Story
by Kuryou-san
Summary: Title says it all. LenXGakupo. Non-explicit.


Incestuous Feelings

A.N: Well, this is my second yaoi story! I hope that this is to your liking, and I am proud to say that I am writing it for Vocaloid. I got the idea when I was listening to VanaN'Ice, and I said to myself, "Why not write a story for the two sexiest guys (Kaito's a close third) of the band, and let them have their ways with each other?" So, that's basically how this story came up: a band, and a whole lot of perverted-ness on my part. So, enjoy, and I may continue this story if I get some love from you guys!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and not in any way am I associated with Vocaloid, and its respective characters.

WARNING: Yaoi, somewhat of an incest nature.

Gakupo had no idea why he had gone downstairs this early in the morning, but he had no idea that he'd find this. There he stood in the doorway, watching the young blonde male reach up into the cabinet high above him, standing on a chair. One leg wiggled slightly as he reached deeper into the cabinet, kicking his leg gracefully to retrieve the item he was looking for. Len grabbed a banana, and stepped carefully down from the chair. "Oh, Gaku-nii, I didn't see you there~" Len said, as Gakupo had to stop himself from drooling on the floor.

There…he had seen, between those pale thighs…Gakupo shook his head to clear the perverted thoughts that permeated his mind. He could feel the blood rushing to his nose already, and rubbed at it with his sleeve. "Y-yeah…." His words were muffled by the wool sleeve of his nightclothes. Len started unpeeling his banana, and held the phallic fruit up to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking softly.

"_Oh my…" _Gakupo thought to himself, watching Len suck on the rather naughty looking fruit, pulling it out once in a while with a small '_pop!' _ Gakupo couldn't restrain himself any more. In two quick strides, he reached the younger boy, carelessly tossing the banana into the trash. "Gaku-nii, I was eating th-"

Len pouted in protest, but was cut short with the older male slamming his lips to his forcibly. Small whimpers began emanating from Len, overpowering him. "Gaku-nii…_ahhh~!_" Gakupo wondered how the other residents of the large manor they shared could not hear Len's pleasured moans. Either they had earplugs, or were very heavy sleepers. Gakupo released Len from the kiss to breathe; only to have his tousled ponytail pulled, bringing his head down to the younger male's. "Len, oh my~" Gakupo moaned, as the younger male pressed his lips onto Gakupo's jaw, suckling softly.

It was certainly because they were heavy sleepers.

Len's hands were allowed to roam, drifting down the older man's torso, down corded abs, over powerful thighs. Len could feel the older man's arousal by the way Gakupo held his body, fingers fumbling for purchase against the counter. Len pulled Gakupo up the stairs, his face flushed and red, and his body tingling with the searing heat of arousal.

Once they reached Gakupo's room, Len continued to tease him with long strokes to his manhood, placing small bites on his neck as he did so. Gakupo proceeded to strip Len, determined to show that he was in charge of the younger male. Gakupo forcibly yanked Len's arm warmers off, and tossed them carelessly to the side. Len's lips curled into a devilish smile, watching the older man act with a ravenous desire he'd never seen before. Only he had the key to the cage that held the untamed, wild beast inside Gakupo. The one that craved contact, sex… the touch. Gakupo then removed Len's shirt. His hot mouth attacked Len's chest, eliciting a small moan from the boy.

"Oh Ga-kupo!" He could barely finish his sentence. The older man's tongue swirled playfully around his perked nipple, tongue teasing the hot flesh.

"Foreplay is over, my dear little Len…" Gakupo stated, face flushed with passion, his tousled hair askew and wild, which only added to the kinky, sexual look in his eyes.

With swift and precise movements, he removed Len's arm and leg warmers. His exotic blue eyes traveled over the younger boy's body.

Len was forced down onto the bed on his stomach, member pressed rather uncomfortably between his body and the sheets. Gakupo positioned his body over the younger boy's as he slipped his thick member inside him.

Len's body pulsed and writhed under Gakupo's ministrations, he lurched, moaned, purred. Len could feel his body adapting to Gakupo's sheer size. Len slipped into a foggy daydream, waves of passion washing over him. "Do you like that, my little Len?" Gakupo asked in a seductive voice. All Len could do was moan, digging his nails into the purple haired man's back.

A partially feral growl ripped from Gakupo's throat as he began pounding into Len relentlessly. The young boy's body moved with his, skin slapping skin as the intensity increased. The room became increasingly hot, adding to their passion.

Gakupo continuously rammed himself into the boy's heat, enjoying the feeling of it around his member. Len arched his back, nails yet again running over Gakupo's back. Gakupo reached a hand around to tease Len's neglected member, hand pumping in time with his thrusts. Once again, Len moaned, louder and louder, biting into the pillows in a desperate attempt to quiet himself.

Gakupo could feel it, he was close. He swore mentally that he would push Len over the edge before emptying himself. With a display of dominance, he thrust into Len hard, sending the boy into a passionate reverie, pleasure washing over him like waves. His member jerked, and Len clenched his eyes shut, knees bent slightly as he enjoyed the burning sensation of ejaculation. Gakupo slammed in one last time, and finally broke, releasing deep inside of the younger boy.

He pulled out unwillingly, cleaning Len up before fixing his own clothes. He smiled down at Len, before pulling him into his arms.

The couple, however, was unaware of a certain blonde that was recording the event with a camera.

A.N: Haha, I hope I get reviews for this! Please, type in something in the box below! |

\/


End file.
